Crucible of Fate
by The Conquerors
Summary: The choices we make affect our lives. Naruto is about to find out how much they do.
1. The Crucible

WE OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING.

THE CRUCIBLE OF FATE

* * *

In the village of Konoha, there exists a place that is called the Forest of Death (Que thunder and lightning). We would normally go into a long and detailed explanation of why it is called the Forest of Death, but in this case we think its name speaks for itself.

Within the Forest of Death lies a cave that has long been forgotten. It is called the Crucible of Fate. The reason it is named so is because of its purpose. Once every 1000 years (actually 962 years, but 1000 sounds more ominous) a person will arrive at the Crucible. Once there, a god will appear to them and will allow them to choose their own destiny. The Crucible will present several options to the person, who can only pick one.

* * *

Young Naruto was running. Now this wasn't a leisure run for fun, or exercise, for the villagers of Konoha were chasing in angry mob formation complete with pitchforks and torches. What's more that ruined the image was that they were chasing through the Forest of Death, a place were most usually would not take their morning walk.

Running from the villagers, Naruto mentally repeated the same phrase over and over:

_'Keep breathing! Thats the key! Breathe!'_

He ducked behind a tree and watched as the mob ran past. Turning around, Naruto saw a cave. Normally, he would not enter such a cave, as it looked creepy, but there was something that was calling him. Against his better judgment, he entered the cave.

* * *

Naruto went deep into the earth as he followed the tunnel. Finally he emerged in a cavern. It seemed like a completely normal cavern. It had stalactites, stalagmites, dripping water, bats, the whole shebang.

The only unnatural thing was the giant figure who looked as though he just got back form the dry cleaner and decided to wear his freshly cleaned linen instead of normal clothes (See Dead Demon Consuming Seal on Narutopedia for a picture).

_**'Welcome Naruto Uzumaki. I have been waiting for you.'**_ The words seemed to enter his mind without him hearing them. _**'Normally, I would talk like a normal person, but I accidentally cut my tongue on the knife in my mouth, so I am currently incapable of speaking.'**_

Naruto immediately bowed. "Lord Shinigami, why have you appeared before me?" Then, in a more worried tone, he said, "I'm not about to die, am I?"

_**'Far from it. You see, we gods are usually not allowed to interfere in mortal affairs. The only exception is this cave, the Crucible of Fate. This cave allows us to present choices to a chosen one, in this case you. The choice you make here will affect the rest of your life.'**_ With those words, several items became visible.

The first was a great stone chest with strange carvings on it. Within, Naruto could see the glitter of gold coins. Yet there was something about it that felt...off.

Next came a broad sword that seemed to distort the air around it with power. Its hilt held a sapphire embedded in it, alongside other jewels, and its grip was black leather.

A vial of deep red blood sat next to a cane that appeared to have a grip of bone. The rest of it was pitch black.

Several summoning contracts lined the wall, each for a different animal. One appeared to be wrapped around a club-shaped object made from turtle shells bound by rope.

On a clothing stand rested an outfit that is best described as bad ass. It had sunglasses, a black shirt, a leather jacket, black pants, and boots. Sticking out of a pocket was a syringe. Something metallic gleamed behind the glass.

A monstrosity of a glove sat nearby. Hypodermic needles filled with an orange liquid rested on the fingers. Tubes led from the needles up a sleeve to a container filled with the liquid that was meant to go on the back of the wielder.

Two tunnels branched off from the cave. One looked as though it had been dug by some kind of device, and it was reinforced by steel bars. The other seemed to be carved and the walls were reinforced by hardened secretions that contained bones of all kinds of creatures.

Lastly, a staff was propped up against the corner. Its wood was twisted and gnarled, and a crystal was sat in the top. Alongside it was a book with strange letters on it, and resting on the book was a pipe.

The Shinigami smiled what we assume was supposed to be a relaxing smile (though the knife in his mouth defeated that purpose) and said one word:

_**'Choose.'**_

**AN: What shall Naruto Choose? That is a question that we do Not know the answer to. Therefore, shortly after this is Posted, we shall Launch a new poll on our wall. We ask You, the Readers, to tell us what You want to happen next. Our next crossover story will be based around Your choice. All Choices will eventually be used, so do not Despair if your choice is not picked.**

**I, Z of The Conquerors, Declare all of you to be awesome for putting up with delays and ramblings of Questionable sanity.**

**Thank you**


	2. The Glove

We Own Nothing

The Crucible of Fate

Chapter 2

Choice: The Glove

SS

_**'It is done. You have chosen and the Crucible has provided you with the appropriate knowledge.'**_ said the Shinigami. **_'The rest is up to you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.'_**

All of the items began to glow. One by one, the options vanished, until all that remained was the monstrous glove that Naruto had chosen. It sat there on a pedestal, waiting to be picked up.

Naruto waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

The minutes went by.

Finally the silence was broken.

_**'For fucks sake, pick the damn thing up already! I haven't got all day, you know!' **_said a rather exasperated death god.

Naruto picked the glove up and put it on.

There was a flash of light.

SS

Opening his eyes, Naruto sat up in his bed.

_'Was that all just a dream?'_ he thought. Then he saw his arm.

Or rather, what was attached to it.

The monstrosity of a glove he had chosen had adjusted itself to fit him perfectly. At the end of his fingers, hypodermic needles glowed with an unhealthy orange color.

Looking around, Naruto saw a piece of paper on his nightstand. Picking it up, he gave it a once-over, then read it a little more closely when he saw what was written.

_'You're choice is the glove of a legendary villain, one who used fear to dispose of his enemies._

_Johnathan Crane used a special toxin to make his enemies see their worst fears come to life. Once the toxin had run its course, the victim would die from pure fear._

_This earned him his nickname: Scarecrow._

_On this paper is more information about the life he lived and the villains he interacted with., along with his notes on his toxin._

_Use his notes to become a great ninja._

_Show your enemies what it means to be afraid._

_-The Shinigami'_

After reading the note, Naruto examined the glove attached to his arm. Staring into the orange liquid, he smiled. However, it was not his usual smile of joy.

This smile was much more sinister.

"Fear, huh? I like the sound of that..." he muttered. "After all, I have lived in constant fear of the villagers. Perhaps they would like a taste of their own medicine."

Then something occurred to him.

"What did he mean by 'Namikaze'?"


End file.
